rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Beacon
"Welcome to Beacon" is the eighteenth episode of RWBY and the second episode of Volume 2. It premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on July 31st, 2014. Summary Several airships have arrived at Beacon Academy, Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch are surveying the situation from Ozpin's office. The two talk about General James Ironwood and how he runs both a school and a military and often brings his work with him wherever he goes. Ironwood then enters the room and is greeted by Ozpin and a rather blunt Glynda who walks out, seemingly annoyed, as Ironwood makes note that she has not changed. The two then engage in a conversation, with Ozpin pointing out his concerns with the fleet outside his school, as Ironwood says that such concerns brought him to Vale. Ozpin brings up that the world is currently living in a time of peace and says that shows of power will bring up the wrong impression, especially since the Vytal Festival - a celebration of peace between kingdoms - is coming up. Ironwood brings up a warning made by Qrow Branwen, but Ozpin interrupts him, saying that if what Qrow said was true, it should be handled tactfully. The two discuss the topic a little more, and as Ironwood leaves, he asks if Ozpin truly believes that his children can win a war. As soon as Ironwood exits the room, Ozpin answers that he hopes they never have to. Meanwhile, in the library, Team RWBY is playing Remnant: The Game, while Team JNPR sits at a table nearby with books. Jaune Arc attempts to join in on playing the board game but is turned down by Ruby Rose because they have four players. He and Weiss Schnee have some banter, and Jaune accidentally reveals that Weiss had told Team JNPR that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus, much to Blake's discontent. Sun Wukong arrives and introduces Neptune Vasilias to Team RWBY. After Neptune flirtatiously introduces himself to Weiss, Sun greets Blake, only for her to leave, much to the former's confusion. Later, Blake sits alone in Team RWBY's dorm, remembering the events that occurred in the shipyard in "Black and White" and a conversation she had with Ozpin in reflection to those events. Her team then enters, discussing the board game, and Blake attempts to sneak out of the room. However, Weiss stops her in her tracks and reminds her that she made a promise to let her teammates know if anything was wrong. Blake finally explains that she is worried that the local Huntsmen and police cannot handle the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. She goes on to say that she thinks their enemies are planning something big and are not going to wait for Team RWBY to graduate. Ruby asks her teammates if they want to work together to stop Roman and the White Fang, and they agree. Before they can start thinking of a plan, Ruby remembers she left her board game at the library and rushes out to get it, before bumping into Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Cinder Fall. Cinder claims that they are visiting from Haven Academy, leading Ruby to assume they are visiting for the Vytal Festival. Ruby then tells them that they are in the wrong dorm and gives them directions to the transfer students' dorm. Cinder thanks her and states that they may meet again, and as she walks away, Ruby welcomes her to Beacon. Transcript }} Characters *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black }} Trivia *This is the first episode in which fanart was shown during the ending credits. In order to make it possible, a fanart contest was held by the production team. *The comic Jaune is reading in the library is titled X-Ray and Vav, which is a separate mini-series developed by Rooster Teeth. The same comic was seen picked up by Mercury in the previous episode. **Said comic also has the logo of Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth's gaming division. The characters of X-Ray and Vav were created by Achievement Hunter member Gavin Free and former member Ray Narvaez, Jr. *The line, "Pretty sneaky, sis", is from a 1981 Connect Four television commercial. *Yang's line, "You've just activated my trap card" is a reference to the 1998 television series Yu-Gi-Oh! based on the manga of the same name. **In fact, the process by which Ruby and Yang explain the function of each card is a direct reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! and every card-based show that followed it. *The events of "Welcome to Beacon" are re-told in Chapter 9 of RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Commentaries **Directors *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V2 02 00005.png|"Do you really think your students can win a war?" V2 02 00008.png|It's... V2 02 00009.png|Time... V2 02 00010.png|To... V2 02 00011.png|Duel! V2 02 00014.png|Most people come here to read. V2 02 00019.png|"It's Not Fair!" V2 02 00022.png|Hey Blake V2 02 00025.png|Blake Belladonna... V2 02 00028.png|You tell us everything right now! V2 02 00032.png|The New students. V2 02 00034.png|Well isn't this ominous. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2